The Creepy and the Cute
Prologue - Mirror Mirror A yellow chicken animatronic wearing a bib that read "Let's Party!" sat in the office hallway of the FNaF2 Pizzeria. A night-guard who had sadly skipped Phone Guy's call and didn't know how to use the Freddy mask sat there, desperately trying to get rid of her by foolishly flashing the flashlight at her. Of course, he didn't know that only worked on Foxy. "Did you even get the phone?" the chicken giggled and jumped at him, a splatter of red dicing across the black and white checkered floor. Out of the night-guard's hands fell a mirror. A mirror with a golden frame, a small crack in it's pane from the fall it had taken, with a ruby and a white opal embedded into it's handle. The ruby was carved into the shape of a semi-circle, while the white opal was carved to looked like an upside-down semi-circle. The two fit together, forming a shape which resembled a red and white capsule. The chicken animatronic, named Toy Chica, picked it up. "Oooooh.. look's pretty!" she whispered, and scurried off. Later that night... Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were discussing something. Toy Bonnie scratched his head. "So, Toy Chica got a mirror this time?" Toy Freddy nodded. "Yup. One with a few fancy gems in it's handle." Toy Bonnie sighed. "What is she gonna get hold of next, the night-guard's monitor?" Toy Freddy shrugged. "Probably." With that, he had walked off. This was far from the first time Toy Chica had taken something that the night-guard had dropped. Heck, this wasn't even the first time she had taken something ANYONE had dropped. Stashed throughout the several rooms and vents were little items Toy Chica had stolen from the night-guard. She had several paper scraps, plushies, one iPhone, a few kids' movies, and now, that mirror. Her favorite items in her "collection," however, were some she dubbed her "Cookie Collection." It was a basket of cookies some rich person forgot. The cookies, made from the highest quality of frosting, the crunchiest and most tender dough, and several exotic butters, topped with scoops of ice cream, drizzled with fudge and sprinkled with M&Ms. Nobody knew how good they actually taste; nobody except Toy Chica. Anyone who even laid a finger on the cookies would be slapped away and most likely brutally killed, as what happened to an adult who discovered where Toy Chica stashed them. The pizzeria nearly got sued that day, but they narrowly avoided it. Meanwhile, Toy Chica was taking selfies with her new item, as she always did with any new item she found for her collection. The picture was of her holding her mirror while starring into her phone, clearly to take a picture. She was winking with one eye, while the other was glued to her tablet. Of course, she showed everyone in the building the picture. BB wasn't interested. Puppet, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy found it somewhat obsessive. Chica and Mangle were amused, but Chica was a little confused. And Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy? They just found it plain weird. The last one was Golden Freddy. Toy Chica ran to Golden Freddy, screaming "GOLDY! LOOK AT MY NEW SELFIE!" Golden Freddy rolled his eyes, and turned to her. "What is it this time?" Toy Chica shoved her phone, which displayed the picture, into the golden bear's face. "It's with my new mirror. You likey?" His eyes glazed over the art, and he swiftly noticed the crack in the mirror. Something was off about it... ...a flicker of green could be seen behind the pane. Golden Freddy turned to Toy Chica and said "Yeah.. I like it.." in a fake voice. Luckily, Toy Chica fell for it and chirped "Okay!" and walked off, snatching the phone back. Golden Freddy ears drooped, since he couldn't examine the green thing he saw further. Then an idea popped into his head. He reached into a nearby trash can, digging through the food scraps and dusty posters. Deep within the bin, was a URL plugin, one a shade of violet with the words "L.O.L." written on it. In the snap of a finger, he teleported into the night-guard's office. Then, he picked up the monitor, and plugged the URL into the side. A purple screen with the words "Loading Program L.O.L.Bit (Luminous Omnipotent Leader)..." on it as well as a loading bar appeared. Once the loading bar had filled up, a white fox animatronic with an orange muzzle and belly, violet cheeks, endoskeleton eyes, and a hook on her right hand appeared on the screen. "Hello, Golden Freddy. What brings you here?" the fox asked, tilting her head. Golden looked down at her. "Toy Chica took a new picture on her smartphone. It's with her new mirror. I saw something inside the mirror, so I'd like you to help me examine it." "Okay." the fox said, before closing her eyes. "Loading MeAndMirror.png..." In a millisecond, a perfect copy of Toy Chica's selfie appeared. "Okay, what would you like me to do with the picture." "Zoom in on the crack." Golden said. The screen zoomed in on the crack. "Now enhance it." The picture was enhanced. Golden was shocked at what he saw. A sparkling organic paw a lime green shade could be seen inside the mirror. "Alright, thanks Lolbit." Golden Freddy said. "It's always a pleasure to work with you!" Lolbit squeaked happily. Then, Golden Freddy removed the URL Plugin from the monitor, the screen faded to black, and with that, Golden Freddy vanished, back into the deepest corners of Parts & Service. Chapter 1 - Data-Gathering Disaster The next day... Toy Freddy waved at the kids, his animatronic parts sputtering and his voice constantly clicking. "I-I-I-I h-hope y-y-you e-e-enjoyed y-your t-time at F-Freddy Fazbear's P-Pizza!" The kids cheered and chirped. Toy Bonnie lightly smiled. "G-g-goodbye!" the blue bunny added, waving goodbye with his mechanical paw. The kids waved goodbye too, and left with their parents. The lights flickered off, with the glow from the Toy Animatronic's eyes being all that was left of the light in the pizzeria. Meanwhile, deep, deep back, in the mysterious Parts & Services, five animatronics turned on. First came Bonnie, then came Chica, next Freddy, then Foxy, and finally, Golden Freddy. While Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy wished to stay put, Golden Freddy floated out of Parts & Services, and with the snap of a finger, he teleported to Toy Chica, who was admiring her new mirror. "Toy Chica?" Golden Freddy called in his echoing, hollow voice. The chicken animatronic turned to Golden. "Yes?" she asked, blinking a bit. "I need your mirror. It's for an experiment." Toy Chica began to twitch, and her eyes rolled into her endoskeleton ones. She tore off her beak, and sent it hauling towards the ground. "YOU DON'T TOUCH MY MIRROR!" she snarled. "P-please!" Golden stuttered. "There's something inside it and-" Toy Chica threw a hand over his mouth. "Out. NOW." Golden Freddy suddenly tossed Toy Chica's arm away with much strength and gripped her throat. "GIVE. IT. NOW." she growled, his white pupils slowly fading into red. "G-GET AWAY!" Toy Chica shouted. "IF YOU WANT MY MIRROR, TAKE IT!" She whacked the golden bear across the face with the mirror, it's glass pane shattering into a million pieces. That was a horrible idea on Toy Chica's part. The mirror fell to the ground, the pieces of the reflective glass that used to be on it's front scattered all across the floor. Golden Freddy ran to the mirror, the red in his pupils completely vanished. "N-NO..." he stuttered, staring the mirror. Suddenly, the ruby onto the front of the mirror began to glow, and the mirror made a sound similar to a sputtering noise. Several lights flashed where the pane should be. Brown, orange, yellow, blue, lavender, black, green, icy blue, and finally, pastel pink. Then the mini-light show was finished, the lights swirled around, forming a chaotic mass; a portal. Then, in the burst of light, several fox-like creatures were sent flying out of the newly formed portal, their bodies skidded across the ground. Toy Chica stared confused, while the look in Golden Freddy's eyes was of pure fear. He had just opened a dimensional wormhole. Chapter 2 - Meet the Eevees Golden Freddy stared in silence, before beginning to pace across the room. "Oh no. Oh no no no no..." he said, still panicking. There was a small wave of light as the portal within the mirror closed. He ran back to the mirror, shaking it as he stared at where the deactivated portal once was. "NO. NO." he shouted in disbelief, before panning his eyes across the foxes. Those fox creatures were gonna be stuck with them for a while. One of the fox-like creature, one a cream color with leaves instead of ears and a tail and chestnut brown eyes woke up. Her eyes slowly opened, and she pushed herself on her feet. Her eyes dotted across the room. "H-hello? W-w-what's happening?" (W.I.P.)Category:Fanfic Category:FNaF Category:Pokemon Category:Shipping Category:Crossover